A New Treasure
by Hydrocell2
Summary: Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, has been defeated by the Faker. However, as the Grail devours him, he is thrust into a new world of corruption. And with a new world, comes a new treasure. {Fate Stay Night x Akame Ga Kill Crossover}
1. A New World

_**Yo! I know this fanfic came out of the blue but something I learned from a favorite writer of mine is that when an interesting idea comes to mind, write about it as soon as possible so that the motivation there is still powerful.**_

 _ **As a fan of Gilgamesh and the Akame Ga Kill series I just couldn't resist making this story. The idea just came to me as I was watching Gilgamesh's fight with Shirou and I just thought 'I wonder how Gil would fare in the Akame Ga Kill world?'**_

 _ **And so this story was birthed! Depending on feedback I may or may not continue writing this, but I really like the idea so I might write a few chapters regardless!**_

 _ **Oh, and I almost forgot! This will be my first story told in a First Person perspective. However when the part doesn't contain Gilgamesh then I'll be using my old style.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

 **A NEW TREASURE**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Unbelievable, how could I, the King of Heroes, be defeated by this Mongrel? Not even Iskandar was able to wound me, yet this Faker has maimed me and rendered this mortal body of mine exhausted.

No matter, the boy is depleted and tired. I will end this quickly and reunite with Saber, that foolish girl. How did she develop feelings for this mongrel? I offer her the world's greatest riches and she chooses a delusional boy who thinks he can save the world.

"Running out of mana is a pathetic ending." I spoke as I opened a portal from my treasury, a weak B-Class Noble Phantasm coming out of it.

"Victory is yours." I told the Faker as I prepared to propel the sword towards the foolish brat. "Die with satisfaction, Faker." I spat out in disgust. The brat was glaring at me weirdly, was he not satisfied with the result of his foolish actions?

 _ ***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!***_

"What?!" I blurted out in shock as a hole left by that cursed grail began to swallow me. "Swallowing me accomplishes nothing...!" I managed to get out as I grit my teeth in annoyance at the hole's persistence.

"Wait!" I demanded as the hole expanded and swallowed my entire body whole. However I could still feel my body functioning, and I would NOT die like this!

I summoned Enkidu and sent them towards the kneeling brat, the chains tightly wrapped around his arm. He was almost pulled into the hole, I'm actually thankful the brat had enough strength left to pull himself backwards.

"That malformed abomination!" I cursed the grail as the hole desperately tried to swallow me whole. I was at least able to climb back up a bit, thanks to the Faker's sudden usefulness.

"Damn... You're trying to take me with you?" Inquired the Faker, annoying me once again. Did this brat misinterpret my wrapping of his arm with Enkidu?!

"Fool! I haven't the least intention of dying! Stay where you are, ruffian. At least until I climb back where you are!" I informed the brat of my true intentions, and hopefully he would be obedient to my demands, otherwise he would die alongside me.

"As if! I'll rip off my own arm, if that's what it takes!" Declared the foolish brat, how dare he threaten to deny me of my escape! I could only grit my teeth in my desperate attempt to climb out of this wretched hole.

"Do so if you wish, but step to the right first." Spoke a new voice, could it be? I watched as the brat foolishly turned his head around to investigate the appearance of the new voice, creating an opening right at my head.

"You-!"

 ** _*SPLAT!*_**

A small sword penetrated my skull, as if this day couldn't get any worse. Ah, but I finally figured out whose voice that was...

"Archer..." I managed to slip out, despite my fatal wounds. The last thing I could see was my body being sucked into the hole and Enkidu unwrapping itself around the Faker's arm, and then, darkness.

Silence had illuminated my surroundings, I could no longer feel my body functioning. So it seems that I truly did die this time, how pathetic. Perhaps I should've ended the war sooner than planned, but that would've robbed me of some well deserved entertainment.

Suddenly, memories flashed in front of me, from the moment that I was born up to Enkidu's death. Was the grail trying to manipulate my feelings?

Eventually the flashes stopped and the darkness returned, was that all the accursed grail had to show me? If it thought that such reminders of my past could get to me then the grail was more foolishly dull than I thought it to be.

I floated around this dull void for what seemed like hours, nothing interesting happening around me at all. I'd much rather return to the Throne of Heroes than stay in this boring space.

"!"

As if the grail had heard my cries of boredom, a bright golden light embraced me. I could feel my entire being begin to reform itself, and eventually my entire body had been restored.

The bright light that blinded my vision for a few moments soon dissipated and as I reopened my eyes, I was no longer within that utterly boring void of darkness. Pieces of dust flew around at the force of my arrival, but I paid it no heed.

I firstly checked myself to see if the grail had changed anything about my physical form, and thankfully, I was still the same. It even had the decency to restore my clothes and dismembered limb.

It would've been quite troublesome if I had lost all of my clothing, just like that time during the Grail War with Tokiomi. I proceeded to check my mana reserves and much to my amusement, they were just about as high as when I was still in Uruk.

'So it seems that Gaia is not present in this new world.'

Now the thought of that is quite amusing, I wonder if all of the other peasants around this world have the same type of freedom as I do with mana. That thought however also leads me to another question, where am I?

I raise my head slightly from my kneeling position and look around the place in which I had arrived. From what I could tell, I was in a room built for a noble, for there were golden linings around the pure white concrete which created the walls.

There also happened to be a few shelves, toys, and surprisingly, a young teenage boy sitting on a large bed. I stared at the boy with narrowed eyelids, I inspected the boy and found nothing impressive about him, which was disappointing.

The boy seemed to be shocked, but intrigued at the same time. If this were back in that other world then a normal brat would've run screaming by now, thankfully this boy hadn't done that yet, so I let him live for a few more moments.

'And I needed some information anyway, so I suppose I'll start with this brat.'

"You, tell me where I am, and make it quick." I ordered the boy, who seemed to be intimated by my menacing aura. I still had my biker's outfit from the other world and I am quite tall if how I towered over this boy was anything to go by.

"Y-You are in the Capital of the Empire..." The boy answered me, however his answer somewhat confused me. At the very least, I can conclude that I am within some sort of kingdom belonging to a government naming themselves the Empire.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the nearby wall, I released a long tired sigh before looking back at the brat within the same room as myself.

He seemed to be curious about something, perhaps I will indulge in this brat's curiosities in order to gain further information about this world. Not that I cant just torture or intimidate the brat for information, but that would seem like a blatant waste of time.

"Hurry up and ask what you want to ask." I told him snappily, causing him to jump a bit at my sudden volume.

"D-Did you use a Teigu to teleport in here? I heard that some Teigu's can do that, Shambala, I think?" The boy asked me about a... Teigu? I have no idea what that is, and that in itself is saying something.

"I don't know what this Teigu is, so I most definitely didn't use one to arrive here. However you have peeked my curiosity, what exactly is this 'Teigu' that you speak of?" I asked the brat with some curiosity gleaming off of my eyes.

The brat perked up and scurried over to a shelf and grabbed a book. It looked rather clean, I assume the boy likes to read about these so-called Teigu's.

"Here! This book contains a record of all the Teigu's created by the First Emperor!" The brat informed me as he handed me the book. I hesitantly accepted the book that was being thrust close to my face, which was quite annoying.

I opened the first page of the book and read through it relatively quickly. This process repeated itself over and over until I had completely finished the entire book, much to the brat's surprise.

However, I now understand what these 'Teigu' are. And I'm actually quite impressed, to think that an Emperor had created powerful weapons from so-called 'Danger Beasts', which seemed powerful in their own right, was quite an accomplishment.

But, the First Emperor created them for all of the wrong reasons. He had invented these Teigu's in hopes that they would be used to protect his country from danger, such a cowardly purpose.

He should've added them to his treasury and boasted it to those around him. A ruler must be above others and must always be more greedy than others, even Iskandar understood this concept.

In all honesty this First Emperor reminded me a bit of Saber, however she certainly was more beautiful in her struggle to restore her country's former glory.

I am straying a bit too off-topic, the boy in front of me had tilted his head in confusion at my lengthy silence. However I silenced his confusion with a glare.

"U-Umm, I'm sorry but you never told me your name..." The brat muttered softly, perhaps I should keep my origin a secret? I have not gathered enough information to evaluate the power level of the mongrel's in this world.

But... Perhaps this brat can be trusted with my secret. I can sense his desire and greed for power just hiding behind that pitiful façade of a young boy. It is very similar to Kirei's true desires hidden behind the guise of a man of God.

If this brat can be transformed into someone similar to Kirei, then perhaps my first form of entertainment will be this brat's growth. Hmm, indeed, this could work out quite well...

"Firstly, what is your name, boy?" I asked the brat, curious about the name of a possible student. I grinned as the brat gave me a nod and prepared to introduce himself.

"My name is Honest! Nice to meet you!" The brat introduced himself, however I could tell that his enthusiasm was a fakery. This brat has been evaluating me from the very beginning of my arrival here.

"Very well, you may call me Archer for the duration of my stay here."

* * *

The night had taken the shift. I had spent a majority of the day on teaching Honest about a few of the pleasures he would be able to obtain with the right amount of power. He will make a fine piece of entertainment soon.

During the time I spent away from the chunky boy though was spent within the boy's library. I had also discovered that I was indeed correct in assuming his royal blood, the boy's parents had made sure to inform me of that fact.

The boy's parents were certainly suspicious when Honest had introduced me to them, but a glare from someone such as I will silence most mongrel's. They were no different.

But let us return to the main topic, the boy's library. I had managed to gather various amounts of information regarding this world's cultural and historical differences from my previous one, and many other pieces of information which would allow me to blend in with this pathetic society.

However, I have yet to venture outside of this mansion, but I intend to rectify that soon. As of right now I am currently experimenting with the various samples of wine within the mansion.

But I wish to speak more of my discoveries as I experiment, so allow me to continue.

From what I read about the Capital itself, the Emperor was often praised and was accepted by the citizens. And the Prime Minister was apparently quite the people's person as well. I had asked the boy's parents for confirmation, unfortunately, they were indeed true.

No matter, they will be replaced eventually. My main concern however will be raising the meaty brat, since I have plans on eliminating his parents. Financially I will be able to provide for the brat, but I admit that not even I have sufficient knowledge on parental guidance.

That is a matter for another time though, and the only reason I have for killing his parents is that the love they'd give him could potentially ruin my entertainment. But I doubt that they'd have any love left for the brat once I'm done with him.

Everything following the death of his parents onwards will be up to him. He will do as he desires, that is the true meaning of entertainment.

Entertainment leads to pleasure...

And pleasure leads to happiness.

"Your path will soon be clear, Honest."

* * *

Weeks would pass ever since my initial arrival to this corrupted world. I had eventually ventured forth past the boundaries of the brat's mansion, although what had greeted my eyes was a sight worse than that of Fuyuki City.

I traversed through the marketplaces, albeit filled with multitude's of pathetic mongrel's. The disgusting atmosphere of this kingdom was nearly sickening, there was too much freedom, too much kindness. The Emperor was but a selfless fool.

Much to my amusement, I had also bumped into a high-ranking officer of the Empire. Atland Ubiquitous, he called himself. After speaking with the man, I concluded that he was a naïve and foolish man with blind loyalty to the Emperor.

However his insistence on the Emperor's wisdom was entertaining. But also a shame, for he will have to die for my plans to proceed accordingly.

Speaking of death, the brat's parents had embraced the very concept not too long ago. They were foolish enough to send the chunky brat into his room with plans of performing sexual intercourse, giving me an opening.

I had violently ripped off the fools' heads in a brutal fashion. But not before swiftly castrating the brat's father and breaking the mother's womb with my fist. Their anguished expressions will have a special place in my heart.

What was more entertaining however, was the lack of reaction from the brat. After being presented with the corpses of his former parents, the brat simply embraced a phase of silence for a moment before shrugging off their deaths.

I had to hold back a grin of amusement at his reaction, for it was sign that he was indeed learning. Not even Kirei had such an emotionless reaction to the death of his Father during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Eventually I would advance my lessons, and the brat would listen intently. I could see his improvement, he only needed one last push before his soul completely gives in to the desire for pleasure.

And I was about to give him that push.

Currently, the brat was standing before me in a confused state. I had called for him urgently, but I could see why confusion flickered within his very being.

I had called for him just mere inches from the front door of the mansion. I wanted to see if he could sense what I was insinuating, but unfortunately, he doesn't seem to understand my motive.

"I shall hasten forth beyond the boundaries of this wretched Capital, boy." I declared, relishing in the surprised expression that the brat donned after hearing my statement.

"You're leaving?" The brat inquired, confused. I inwardly chuckled as I could feel his heart sink deeper than it already has. Being abandoned by the last person who you could call family does indeed do that to mongrel's with weak hearts.

"Correct. You should consider this your final lesson, for this will be your final push. However, do not fear, I shall return in due time." I told the brat, I could see his face lighten up a bit after I told him that I'd return.

"Where will you be going?" Honest asked me, I could sense the curiosity lingering in his voice. However I didn't have an answer for his question, for I did not even know where I would be travelling myself.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it will be a journey purely for my entertainment." I replied to the brat, however I could see that he was not satisfied with my answer, but he would have to deal with it.

"Take good care of yourself, boy. I expect to be entertained when I return, otherwise I'll kill you myself." I finally told the brat before turning around and leaving through the door.

I was able to catch the frown of Honest as I left the mansion, a shame that I would have to abandon him like this, but it was all for the greater good of my entertainment.

I ventured further and further away from the mansion until I had reached the outskirts of the Capital. I passed through the gates and eventually found myself wandering through a forest.

The day passed by quickly, whenever I would feel thirsty I would simply relieve myself of that thirst with the fine wine from my treasury. I had also passed by some travelers and bandits, but most of them had perished after provoking me.

Eventually the night would take over and I would be forced to cease any further travel until sunrise. As I laid down by a tree though, I had thought of a brilliant scheme!

A golden portal appeared forth and the potion of youth presented itself to me. I grinned as I took the potion and swiftly drank the liquid.

My eyes flashed for a moment, and when I reopened them I had taken my youthful form once again. The last time I had done this was during the free time I had after the Fourth Holy Grail War.

A brief smile flickered across my young face, the fainted innocence would be able to fool any foolish mongrel. I let out a tired sigh before allowing the sweet embrace of the night to take over my younger self.

'Ah... This should be quite the fun adventure!' I thought to myself childishly, it seems the effects of the potion are already affecting my inner self. Oh well, I will revert back to my adult form when necessary.

And thus, Child-Gil had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed that prologue! I certainly had a lot of fun writing this story, the only real annoyance was when the site would glitch out and refuse to save my work. That honestly downgraded a part of this chapter as I could not remember the exact words I had used, but I do remember being satisfied with the result._**

 ** _No matter though, I am satisfied with this ending as well. And I hope that the idea of Gilgamesh corrupting the Prime Minister is interesting to you guys! Since Gil was able to find entertainment in corrupting Kirei, I thought that he'd probably find Honest's corruption entertaining as well._**

 ** _Tell me about what you guys thought of the chapter! Should I keep writing this story or not? I'd love to hear your opinions!_**

 ** _Anyway, till the next time!_**


	2. UPDATE! I NEED YOUR HELP!

**_Yo! Been awhile, I know. But don't worry, I'm regularly working on the following stories : Archon, A New Treasure, and a new story that I'll post eventually._**

 ** _Anyway, I've been working on rewriting the first chapter for this story, as most of you have pointed out, I made Gil a bit too cruel. And after studying Gil's history more thoroughly, I agree. He did indeed just try to bring out the TRUE Kirei and didn't actually corrupt him. I've got a more solid grip on Gil's personality (I think), and I hope that you will enjoy his journey throughout the world of Akame Ga Kill. Also, shoutout to FGO for making my interest in Fate skyrocket, it's what made me decide to fully continue this story after all._**

 ** _Ah, on to the main point of this update though..._**

 ** _I need insults..._**

 ** _Lots of insults._**

 ** _I'm sure there are a lot of you out there who have a good idea of what type of insults Gil usually uses, such as "Mongrel! Ruffian! Rabid Dog! Little Doll. FAKER! ONORE ONORE ONORE!"_**

 ** _But there are a lot more out there, and I'm sure your creative minds will have a ton of insults prepared. So I'll need your help on this one people!_**

 ** _PM ME ALL OF THE INSULTS YOU CAN THINK OF!_**

 ** _I will use all of them as long as it's not too insane for someone like Gilgamesh to say. I highly doubt Gil would say something like "dickhead" for example._**

 ** _Anyway, first chapter is being revised/rewritten, not too much, just a little bit. Though I wont post it until I am finished with the second chapter as well! So when you see the second chapter posted, make sure to read through the first chapter again._**

 ** _That's all I have to say for now! Don't forget to follow the story! Maybe a little fav here and there, hehe!_**


End file.
